I'll Figure it out
by Minezz
Summary: Kagome is in desperate need of a new roommate. But what she gets is not what she had in mind
1. Chapter 1

**OK sooo my last story was a disaster**

 **I was new so I had no idea what I was doing**

 **This story is going 2 be like my old one but better**

 **and by better I mean it's going 2 have more than 1 chapter**

 **lol**

 **so review whatever and whenever you like.**

 **On with the story**

Kagome sat in the corner of the Coffee shop.

She had been waiting for her supposedly new 'roommate'. But he hasn't shown

She looked around the shop at people, who were probly thinking what was wrong with her cause shes been sitting in the corner for half an hour.

Kagome sighed and looked at her phone. Noticing several messages from Sango, asking where she was at and what she was doing.

They were supposed to go shopping at 12:30. For their dearest friend Rin who was in desperate need of a new wardrobe.

'it's not 12:30 is it?'

Puzzled she looked at the time

12:43

This was a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**IDK something about me just wants 2 update this story as soon as possible**

 **Maybe I have a disorder**

 **Time for round 2**

Hearing the bell ding, she looked at the door once again.

'Finally'

She watched as her new said 'roommate' made his way to her table

She plasterd a smile on her face despite her growing irritation.

"Hey Onjo right?"

He nodded as he sat at the table

"So" Onjo said "Are we gonna talk?"

"Sorry but no"

"What?" He said confused

"Your late." Kagome said still smiling "and I have somewhere to be"

She wasn't lying. She had to go with Sango who was probably having a stroke cause she didn't text her back.

The only reason she stayed this long was to give him her contact info cause she doubted he still had it.

"Here's my number." She said as she handed him a small piece of paper. "Maybe we can schedule another time"

Looking at the paper she was holding, he shook his head.

"Nah"

Seeing her perplexed look he added

"Find another roomate."

"What do you mean 'find another roomate?'" Kagome said confused.

He looked at her, face blank. "Exactly what I said."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I promised myself I would update this once a week**

 **How am I doing so far?**

 **Anyway**

 **ON WITH ROUND 3**

"That's exactly what he said" Kagome spat

"Wow" Sango mutterd "This Onjo guy sounds like a douche."

"Sango where am I going to find another roommate?" Kagome said hopelessly "It was already hard enough to find him."

"You'll find another one" Sango assured her. "But next time go for a girl"

Kagome looked around the huge mall they were in. After the incident with Onjo she rushed here as fast as she could without getting a ticket.

She silently cursed her friend when she noticed all the expensive brands. Seriously one outfit could drain her whole wallet, but It was like Sango to take them to fancy places. She could bet all her money right now Sango was probably taking them to the most expensive shop.

"Where's Rin" She asked. She had thought that since she was late she'd already be here.

"She's coming with a friend of mine." Sango smiled "We also need a man's advice."

Kagome rolled her eyes."I'm pretty sure there guys working at the place were going."

"Nope already checked."

Kagome looked at her friend warily.

"How many times have you been here exactly?"

She could she her friend smile, but she didn't answer.

Kagome mentally snorted, Sango had probably been here more times than she could count on her fingers If she tried. Not that she would..

"Kagome here they come."

She turned around to see Rin walking towards them.

"Hey" she exclaimed, and gave both of them a hug.

Sango looked at Rin questionably.

"Where's my friend?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Said something about the bathroom, he should be here before long."

Sango whined. "Rin he doesn't even know where we're going."

"He has a nose!"

Sango groaned and pulled out her phone

Soon after Rin felt her own cellular device buzz

Sann

 _I rly wnt kags 2 meet hm ;)_

Rinny

 _Is this a matchmaking event thought we were here 2 go shpping /_

Sann

 _Jst klln 2 berds wit 1 stne_

 _pls_ _he said he lookin 4 a rmate 2_

 _so plz Txt hm whre we goin_

 _it's LV_

Rinny

 _Fine~_

"Let's go he'll catch up." Sango said as she looked at Rin expectantly

Mentally rolling her eyes Rin once again pulled out her phone

Rinny

 _Wat u doin taking a sh*t_

 _we leavin without u_

 _it's_ _LV_

Yash

 _No fck off -_-_

 _I'll be there_

Rin looked to see Kagome looking at both of them suspiciously

 _what were they planning?_

 **Phew**

' **wipes off sweat'**

 **How'd I do?**

 **sry for all the space I'm doing this on mobile. I tried fixing it but it just puts it back everytime it's really annoying**

 **until nxt time**


	4. Chapter 4

**okk I know I've been gone for a while. it's because I'm doing this on mobile, i ran out out data** , **i got sick, and i got writers block i think.**

 **PLZ FORGIVE ME**

 **On with the story**

~~~

Kagome looked around the store they were in. Yep she was right one outfit and poof, her money was gone.

They had been there for 5 mins already and Sangos patience was wearing thin.

"Where is he?" Sango huffed "Rin I thought you said he went to the bathroom."

"He did."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know, somewhere."

Sango mentally facepalmed "ugh"

Kagome tried to contain her laughter but failed miserably. Her friends were weird.

"Oh" Rin smirked "I also brought Miroku."

Sango froze for a fraction of a second, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Rin" Sango "You couldn't tell anyone, why him."

"Oh stop it." Kagome laughed

Confused Sango looked at her friend "Stop what?"

Kagome could've rolled her eyes "Acting like your not into him."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Whatever."

Kagome smiled smugly "Ha I win."

Sango crossed her arms "You so did not."

"Actually she did" Rin piped in

Sango looked out of the shop seeking out Miroku and Inuyasha but sadly they still hadnt shown "Come on, let's go to the lingerie store."

Kagome cringed, last time she went to a store like that with San. She was forced to wear something simular to a string. Kagome shudderd at the memory "Can we do that last?"

Looking at the blanck faces she recieved. She thought it was safe asumed her answer was a no.

 **Okk im planning on making longer chapters but i just wanted to get this one out to let everyone know im still alive.**

 **IF YOU CARE REVIEW**

 **Until nxt time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh Hello didn't see ya thare 'hehe'. That's right i'm back.. don't know for how long though just know i'm gonna try to update more frequently with longer chapters**

 **AND THE STORY BEGINS**

 **Oooo**

Kagome cringed as soon as she stepped foot in the store. Everything they had was flashy and reveling and totally not her style. she preferred something simple and sexy, but the ones here were just to much.

"Kagome come try this on."

She looked to see her friends on the other side of the store. Kagome hurried over to see what monstrosity they wanted to put her in.

'please please don't be a string'

To her amazement it wasn't one it was just plain blue. The bra was covered in lace and it seemed like it stopped in the middle of the stomach. The front of the bottom part was in a nice flower pattern and the sides were braided with a nice light blue color.

"You like it?" Sango mused "I tried not to do anything flashy cause i know it makes you uncomfortable."

Needless to say kagome was pleased and impressed, she didn't think her friend had it in her.

"Its nice," she laughed "let me see the back."

She tried to turn it around but her friends grip stayed strong "Sango?"

She looked to Rin who's face was red as she tried to hide it "Rin"

That seemed to be the final straw as her Rin burst into laughter and Kagome's puzzled face didn't make it better.

"Ok let me see the back now." She demanded

Sango smile widened as she slowly but surely turned the underwear around. In the back there was lace that surrounded her back and the only thing to cover her bottom was a g-string with flower lace

"What is this!?" she yelled "Not anything flashy, if i turned around you could see my whole ass!"She watched as they burst into laughter. In all honesty she didn't think anything was funny at all, dread washed over her as she realized she had to put it on.

"I'm not trying this on"

Immediately her friends laughter stopped as they looked at her with all seriousness.

"Yes you are." Rin stated almost leaving no room for argument, almost

"You cant make me." Kagome stated smugly although it quickly was replaced with fear as she looked at the sinister smiles on her friends faces

"Is that what you think?" Sango said darkly

Dread washed over her.

'oh shit'

 **'hehe' helllo how are you guys doing im doing just fine... i hope you like this chapter i tried to make it longer than the other ones but this just seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter ...Ill see yaaaa in the next Update**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello...just as promised. Here is the next chapter**

 **0ooo**

Inuyasha stood at the door of the bathroom irritated. In all honesty he didnt want to be there, going shopping with Sango was the last thing he wanted. But if he didn't she would be on his back about it for at least a week, and he really didnt want to here her nag about it. And to top it all off the bastard in the stall was having a heart attack.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha grunted, "Hurry it up in there were late" He rolled his eyes when he heard his friend whine.

"I can't," Miroku stated miserbly "What am i supposed to do. I mean what do i even say 'hey sango i kinda love you will you go out with me?'"

"Yes, that's exactly what you should say. Now get your sorry ass out here and lets go."

"No," Miroku whimpered "I feel like it should be more deeper than that you know, like it came from my heart, girls like that right?"

Inuyasha huffed this dramatic bastard was gonna be the end of him. He picked his phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrate.

 **Ri** **nny**

 _wut u doing? taking a shit?_

Inuyasha sighed they needed to get going.

"Miroku get out here they already think were shitting!"

"Let them think that."

Inuyasha glared at the stall Miroku was in and he hoped he could see it. If he didn't come out here now, Inuyasha was going to drag him out. They were going to have a full on demon to demon fight if that's what it took.

'do we really have to do this'

"Miroku I'm not playing anymore I'm ready to go"

He was only met with silence, and he was really getting annoyed.

Inuysha walked to the stall and grabbed the handle to open it, but was met with resistance. Rolling his eyes he banged a good three times on the door, and he made sure they were loud and clear. When he was met with no answer again, he banged louder. Then Inuyasha felt the wind in the bathroom blow more than usual.

"If you think that scares me asshole, your wrong!"

"Oh come on." Miroku pouted "Inuyasha leave me alone i'll come out when I'm ready."

"Godammit," he muttered "Well how about this Miroku, how about you don't tell her today maybe another time. For right now lets just go fucking shopping."

he was again met with silence and Inuyasha was contemplating whether Miroku was ignoring him or thinking about it. And gods he hoped Miroku was thinking about it.

He then heard a small click and saw the stall door open.

"Ok man." Miroku said "lets go then."

Inuyasha smirked "About time."

 **Oooo**

 **ooohhh how did I do this time lol ik the chapters are short but when we get more into the story I promise their going to get longer  
Review for me please  
SEE YOU IN HE NEXT CHAPTER  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Kagome, lets see it!" she heard Sango yell from outside the changing room. Kagome looked at herself, she really looked. The outfit she had on was sexy and not to over the top, that was until she turned it around. She internally groaned, how did she let Sango and Rin do this she didn't know.

"We don't got all day!" Kagome cringed, she almost didn't want to come out but if she didn't... She shuddered as to what would happened. Slowly but surely she made her way out of the dressing room and turned to her friends.

"Did you really have to make me do this." Kagome whined. Her friends faces were more than pleased as there eyes raked her body up and down.

"Not bad," Sango muttered. "Would you so kindly turn around?" Kagome rolled her eyes how did she know this was gonna happen.

"What if someone walks in you dumb-nut, did you forget this is public?" Even as she made her statement she knew there was no fighting them. She huffed, "you guys are gay, i swear." She turned around to the mirror behind her. Ok she didn't look that bad, maybe she would buy this is it wasn't out of her price range.

She tried moving her hair to a least feel a little confident in herself. Finding a style she thought suited her she stood there for a good minute. Staring at her reflection the piece she was wearing fit her nicely and complimented her average bust. Pushing them up to make them look bigger, she didn't know if she liked that but oh well. The bottom part curved nicely around her waist and the braided sides didn't push up against her to hard so she wouldn't have any marks. It as nice,

'I can turn around now right?'

As she opened her mouth to ask she heard 1 word that made her stomach plummet.

"Damn."

She turned around so fast she almost got whiplash. Miroku and some other guy that look strangely like Sessomaru standing where Sango and Rin were.

Her cheeks flushed red and she ran back into the changing room and locked the door. "Oh my god," she whispered as she hid her face in her hands.

The embarrassment she was feeling was too much to describe. This was why she didn't like going shopping with Sango


End file.
